A Beautiful Moment
by SailorSlayer3641
Summary: Oliver and Felicity begin their lives together, one beautiful moment at a time. (a fluffy, smutty oneshot)


A Beautiful Moment

Blinking slowly, Oliver adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming across his face. His mind was blank as he took in his surroundings. Teal curtains, cinched in the middle, allowed the morning's light to dance across the pale plum walls. His eyes landed on the antique repurposed dresser and mirror. Photographs and polaroids were wedged into the edge of the mirror while perfume bottles, candles, and jewelry littered the top of the dresser. Clothes were strung haphazardly across a paisley printed arm chair in the corner of the room, a stack of books resting on the floor at its claw footed leg. All in all, the room screamed Felicity, and he loved it.

A huge grin spread across his face as he shifted his legs, withdrawing his foot that had been sticking through the wrought iron footboard.

Felicity would have to get a new bed, and he would be the one to buy it.

That led his morning after, blissed out brain to conjure up images of Felicity emptying a drawer from the messy dresser for him, ridding the arm chair of clothes, just so he'd have somewhere to lay his coat (or leathers) at night, and perhaps hanging blackout curtains for those late nights "vigilante-ing" that required sleeping in.

It wasn't technically the morning after. The real morning after their first time together was tainted with tears and rushed goodbyes that had left an immoveable knot in his chest. Nanda Parbat would never be the morning after that he chooses to remember. This morning, the one after his return from Nanda Parbat, the one after all the chaos, the one spent where their bodies reacquainted themselves with sweet kisses and whispered promises, this morning would be the one he carried into his eighties, rocking next to Felicity in an old folks home.

He was so lost in his fantasies that he was actually startled when he heard Felicity's voice break through his thoughts. He didn't realize that she had woken up.

"What is that ridiculous grin on your face?" She mumbled out, obviously not a morning person. He would have to add that to his memory box specifically set aside for all things Felicity.

His hand, the one not running circles over her bare shoulder, reached up to touch his face, confirming the wide, teeth baring smile on his face. A wave of delirium washed over him as a tear stung his eye, bringing a new emotion to the forefront of his consciousness.

"I think…" Oliver barked out an uncharacteristic laugh.

"I think I'm _happy_, really fucking _happy._"

Pulling herself up onto an elbow, felicity reached up with one of her inexplicably soft hands and brushed away the errant tear that he had blinked out.

"_That…_" She started emphatically with an index finger jamming into his chest, "is _all_ I've ever wanted."

She leaned in and Oliver instinctively met her halfway for a languid, wet kiss. He pulled back abruptly, taking hold of her shoulders.

"You're happy too, right?" He asked, fearful for the first time that he was the one running head long into a relationship without gauging his partner's state of mind.

"Oh Oliver, I am _very_ happy." She said crawling across his lap, immediately settling over his morning wood.

"Can't you tell?" She asked with a gleam in her eye as she rolled her hips over his hardening manhood, letting him feel her wet entrance.

And he definitely did. He would have to amend his previous theory of Felicity not being a morning person, because obviously, that wasn't the case.

"I'm starting to get that impression." He said as he surprised her by jerking up against her. Oliver was delighted when she immediately leaned down to capture his lips, a soft moan escaping in the process.

He had already started his morning basking in the memories of their passion filled reunion and the silent promises of a future together. He'd woken up without heavy thoughts of which battles he was facing today. The only thing his mind had entertained was what he was going to do next with Felicity, what new experience were they going to create. She had answered that for him and he was more than happy to oblige.

His hands made lazy passes up and down her hips and ribcage. He swelled with pride at the sight of small shivers coursing through her and the blissful smile on her face. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her left breast, just over her heart where he felt it thumping in a steady rhythm.

"You have made me happier than I ever thought was possible, Oliver. My whole life, with every rejection, from my father, to Cooper…_to you_…" He closed his eyes in shame at that truthful reminder of how he had hurt her.

"No, look at me, Oliver. This is important." She said sternly.

He opened his eyes obediently to find her own full of some powerful emotion that he was still finding hard to accept. Clearing her throat she started again.

"My whole life, I never knew it could feel like _this_." She emphasized by taking him in slowly, inch by inch as she stared unblinkingly into his eyes. In that instant he was overcome with emotion as he felt her heartbeat begin to thunder under his hand.

"_You're_ doing that, to _me_, Oliver. Your love, your passion…your _selflessness_, it's erasing away all of the pain. And the moment you allowed yourself to be happy, that was the moment our lives began."

She lifted herself up and lowered herself over his cock again, breaking the spell her words had left over him. His other calloused hand reached up to brush across her cheek, settling in her hair above her temple.

"Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me." He said as he slowly started to thrust up into her welcoming warmth, meeting the slow rhythm that she had set. Their eyes locked as the hand on her face trailed down past her collar bone and swept under her perfect breast for a gentle squeeze. His thumb reached out to swirl around her hardening nipple, feeling it pebble under his touch. His breath caught as he felt her heartbeat skip and then pick up pace under his touch. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for making her heart race.

He pulled away from her beautiful breast to take hold of her hand directing it to the bratva tattoo just over his heart. He met her eyes as he left her hand resting on his chest so he could squeeze her hip.

"I love you, Felicity, with every fiber in my being, with every breath I take, and every beat my heart thumps." His voice deep with sincerity.

Her eyes widened as she felt his change in heart rate, and she enthusiastically ground into him.

His control snapped, and he increased his pace, enhancing the friction between them. Their hands remained over each other's hearts, their eyes locked in silent communication. His hand gripped her hip tightly as he pistoned into her. Their breathing became labored as they lost themselves in the feeling of fulfillment. Their racing hearts beat in time together as they both started to feel the beginning of their orgasms.

Oliver was mesmerized by the vision before him. Breaking eye contact, his eyes travelled, taking in her flushed cheek, rosy from excitement. Her naturally pink lips were parted, allowing him to see her tongue move, the barest indication that words were rambling through her head. Drifting lower, he could see a fine sheen of sweat over her blushing chest, her breast bouncing with each thrust he made into her tight core. He finally looked at the junction between their two bodies, entranced by the erotic image they were creating.

Before he completely lost all control from seeing his hard cock disappear between her nether lips, his attention was brought back to her face as she moaned loudly.

What he saw there didn't help to maintain the last bits of control he had. Her eyes had screwed shut, head tilted back in bliss. Her brow furrowed as she called out to him in need.

"Oliver, baby, I'm so close." She breathed out desperately, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Okay love. I've got you." He said reassuringly as the hand that had been gripping her hip made its way to her soft mound. She let out a loud gasp as his thumb found her clit. He circled around her nub, increasing pressure each time his cock slammed in to her. Her walls tightened around him, and he could feel her start to flutter. He knew she was about to fly apart as her eyes opened and found his again.

A million "I love you's" tumbled out of her mouth and he knew the exact moment that she stumbled off the cliff, her orgasm reaching its peak. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in her heart thudding powerfully against his palm.

He let go, following her over the cliff with a loud grunt. He swallowed her whimpers in a searing kiss as the receding waves of her orgasm milked him and he continued pumping in to her, spilling his seed. As their movement slowed, and they attempted breathing normally again, Felicity let out a contented laugh.

"Oh my _God_, that was amazing!" She said, collapsing on top of his chest, their hands entwining between them.

"Yea, that's going in the Felicity Smoak memory box." He said and she felt a rumble of laughter work its way up his chest. She buried her face in his neck, full on nuzzling her nose against him.

"What's a Felicity Smoak Memory Box?" She asked dreamily, riding high on post love making endorphins.

"You know, that place where I collect important facts about you. Like the red pen, the day you found out about the hood, or that time I heard you call me cute in my mom's office at Q.C." He trailed off seeing if she would catch what he had meant.

"When…what?" She asked, her voice adorable laced in confusion.

He took a deep breath, preparing to tell her about the memory he had only recently recovered.

"So about two years before I came to your office at Q.C. with Lawton's laptop, I saw you once. It was an insane coincidence. I was in Starling on business for Argus. I had to retrieve information from Q.C.'s network. I broke into my mom's office and stole the information off of her computer. Before I could leave, you walked in, forcing me to hide in the shadows until you left. You circled my mom's desk and put down some files…"

"And then I saw your picture and rambled on to myself out loud about how cute you were. " She said in amazement.

"How did you remember that? Did you already know me before you came to me for help?" She asked in awe.

His free hand was running along her spine and sliding over her perfect ass as he continued.

"Well, to be honest, I had not realized that the only two women who had made me smile for the first time in years were in fact one in the same. It wasn't until after my second trip to Nanda Parbat when you asked if I was passing up the offer to be the most handsome demon's head over, that the memory cleared and I realized it was you. There was something in your voice that just…It just became crystal clear." He finished.

"Wow." She breathed out. "Talk about crazy coincidences."

"Well, that was a poor choice of words." He said, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up to meet his stare.

"It was fate, Felicity. I'm sure of it."

"I'm inclined to agree with you." She said, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"Everything we've done, every moment has led us here."

And what a beautiful moment _here_ was.


End file.
